¿Cómo?
by Brezbriznost
Summary: A veces siento que todo está perdido cuando no estás a mi lado. Que mi día se derrumba cuando nos decimos “Adiós”. Mi corazón no puede dejar de palpitar cuando me miras de aquella forma… -Matt. / OneShot. MelloxMatt


**Título:** ¿Cómo…?

**Personajes:** Matt y Mello.

**Resumen**: A veces siento que todo está perdido cuando no estás a mi lado. Que mi día se derrumba cuando nos decimos "Adiós".

Mi corazón no puede dejar de palpitar cuando me miras de aquella forma… -Matt.

**Notas del Fic:** Este Fic está escrito más desde Matt, cuando las letras están **_así _**no es algo que esté pensando Mello; es algo que está pensando en sus adentros Matt.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo (Creo) vengo con un MelloxMatt, hace mucho quería hacer sobre esta pareja, pero no tenía inspiración (por así decirlo) y no se me ocurría nada. ¡Pero ahora ven que he venido con más! (?) OK, no ewe

* * *

El pelirrojo se recostó en el no muy sofisticado sillón color carmesí que adornaba la habitación. Se destensó un momento, el cuál se dispuso a observar (por primera vez en los tres meses que vivía allí), los cuadros que colgaban de la húmeda pared. Eran sumamente hermosos. El arte gótico que el pintor había utilizado en ellos estaba exquisitamente poblado de talento.

La suave calma que se podía aspirar en aquel momento, lo tranquilizaba de una forma en la cual todos sus pensamientos y preguntas sin responder se hacían dueño de él. Era una sensación asfixiante que realmente odiaba. Y, para ser sinceros, no quería que éstos salieran a la luz. Sabía perfectamente que ocultarlos le hacía mal por dentro, cada vez se sentía más débil y frágil ante al mundo. Podía darse cuenta de que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, soportaba menos cada traición, sufrimiento, cada obstáculo que se le presentaba. Sabía… que no podía seguir guardando dentro de él cada frustración; necesitaba sacarlas a fuera (claro que lo necesitaba) pero no era capaz de hacerlo, por más que estuviera mal.

Bufó al mismo instante que cerraba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse… imaginarse una vida más fácil.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, estaba seguro de que el silencio no le hacía nada bien. Todo es tan tranquilo cuando Mello duerme…

**_No quiero… pensar que todo terminará…_**

Se levantó pesadamente, pero sin poder evitar adornar su rostro con una sonrisa. No le gustaba estar solo, así que… ¿Qué mejor idea que irse con Mello? Siguió su rumbo hasta estar en frente de la puerta del cuarto del mayor. Rió por lo bajo y extendió su brazo lo suficiente para apoyar la palma de su mano sobre el picaporte y, al cerrar la mano, giró el objeto abriendo la puerta con suma cautela. Esmerándose por causar el mínimo de ruido.

Avanzó hasta el costado de la cama y observó al rubio. Tan sumiso… tan inocente en aquel estado.

Se recostó a su lado imitando la respiración del mayor… _lo tranquilizaba_. Lo miró y ensanchó una dulce sonrisa al ver como Mello tiritaba gracias al frío. Pasó su mano sobre el descubierto brazo de Keehl y éste volvió a temblar aún dormido. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, cada tacto lo hacía desear más. Abrazarlo… poseer sus labios… besar cada parte del cuerpo de su cuerpo… decirle lo tanto que lo adoraba.

Siguió acariciando la piel del rubio y acercó aún más su rostro. Se sentía vulnerable… luchando contra sus instintos.

— ¿Matt?—Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz. Por lo que se alejó considerablemente de él, al punto de casi caerse de la cama. Al instante, empezó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas, que poco a poco, iba aumentando. — ¿Matt? —Volvió a repetir el rubio calmadamente; pudiendo así Matt calmarse.

El rubio se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semiabierta. Sus brazos juntos por el frío, tratando de abrazarse a si mismo hicieron que Matt no pudiera resistirse, por lo que volvió a aquella cercanía y un poco más. Lo suficiente para poder apoderarse de los finos labios del mayor.

—…—Éste no sabía como reaccionar; el pelirrojo lo estaba atrapando por completo… se sentían tan bien. No más, su orgullo seguía intacto por lo que opuso resistencia al procesar la información de lo que estaba sucediendo. Poniéndose sobre él le advirtió:

—No intentes dominarme, cachorro.

—Nunca intenté hacerlo, Mello. —Respondió Matt aún sorprendido por la acción de hace unos segundos. —Vos… —Empezó a decir, intimidado por la mirada que el mayor le dedicaba. Tan desafiante, tan orgullosa… tan _Mello._ —No… ¿No estás _molesto_? —Desvió la mirada hacia el velador, que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa a un costado.

Cerró los ojos; cada vez se sentía más vulnerable.

**_¿Por qué… siento que todo… da vueltas?_**

— ¿Molesto? —Repitió arrogantemente. — ¿Molesto por que me besaste? —Se retiró de encima del pelirrojo, poniéndose al costado de éste. —Imbécil… —Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Entonces… ¿_Podré_ volver a hacerlo? —Preguntó con picardía, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara desafiante y golpeara la cabeza de éste.

—Me despertaste. —Gruñó.

—Lo siento…—Se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Tendré que castigarte, _Matty_…—En un pestañeo volvió a la posición anterior y besó con lujuria los labios del menor. De una forma tan posesiva y delicada a la vez, si fuera por Matt, se dejaría besar de aquella forma eternamente.

Nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello. Un cosquilleo en su estómago que le producía mareo y dolor de panza, pero… sabía que esto era bueno; talvez… de verdad se había enamorado. Había besado antes, pero jamás de esa manera y nunca a gusto. Recordaba su primer beso, había sido tan desastroso… que desde allí se sintiera inseguro al volver a repetir aquella acción con otra persona. Por eso se sentía raro, estaba confundido… ¿Por qué no se sentía así con Mello? ¿Por qué no pensaba que lo iba a hacer mal como otras veces? ¿Por qué sentía que esto era más profundo que un simple "Te quiero mucho"?

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quiero tanto, Mello? ¿Cómo llegué a quererte de esta forma?_ —Pensó en sus adentros mientras trataba de seguir aquel ritmo acelerado.

**_Estoy temblando, y no necesariamente de miedo._**

—…—Se separó unos pocos milímetros y sonrió. Sonrió como nunca antes le había sonreído. —Te quiero, cachorro. —Confesó apenado por dentro.

Volvió a capturar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, degustándolos, recorriendo cada parte de la boca con su lengua. Matt podía sentir a la perfección el contacto que ambas lenguas mantenían constantemente… y no se asqueó como otras veces. Abrazó más al rubio al sentir como la mano de éste acariciaba su espalda, produciéndole descargas eléctricas. Estaba seguro que si éstas continuaban no iba a poder guardar algún que otro gemido.

—Me-Mello…—Susurró lascivamente, produciendo que el rubio no pudiera contenerse más. Matt era tan… violable. Acomodó una de sus piernas entre las del pelirrojo, haciendo que indirectamente mantuviera contacto con la zona más vulnerable de éste. —Mnh…

— ¿Te gusta? —No pudo evitar preguntar con altanería. Volvió a besarlo sin darle tiempo a contestar, no era necesario que lo hiciera, la respuesta era obvia.

Matt se separó lentamente y se dirigió a su cuello, el cual besó tiernamente.

—Idiota…—Musitó el rubio, y como venganza fue moviendo su pierna (la cual se encontraba entre las de Matt, por lo que ésta rozaba su miembro)

—A-ah… Mierda…—Movió su cadera, no se podía aguantar más. —Mnh…

—Tranquilo, cachorro. —Dijo en su oído. —No voy a violarte—Sonrió de lado y mordió el lóbulo de su oído.

—Entonces, haré todo lo posible para que lo hagas.

**_Si fuera por mí, estaríamos siempre juntos._**

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
